


Willow

by Asallia



Series: Asallia Commissions [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, gratuitous suit descriptions, you watanabe is a transmasc icon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Asallia
Summary: When You and Dia share a day in each other's company, Dia finds a way to show her boyfriend just how much she loves him.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Series: Asallia Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185734
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Dylan for comming me with such a good fic idea! I had a ton of fun writing this, and it made me really happy to show some love toward a transmasculine character for the first time in a long while.

There’s something serene about the ocean, the way it gently crests in waves and laps at the shoreline. It reflects light, shimmering like a million little crystals, each a blue as deep as any on planet earth. The ocean is serenity and tranquility, but it’s also tempest and anger. It gives Uchiura life, but takes away its sailors to distant lands in exchange, sometimes never to return.

More than anything else, Dia saw in the ocean her boyfriend, a person who might as well have been born of the seafoam itself. He never quite belonged on land, a fact that was apparent to her every time she saw You navigating his natural element.

Perhaps that’s why she always seemed to assent when You asked her out diving, despite how many times she’d turned down Kanan’s offers. On her own, Dia only ever saw the ocean as the sprawling, intimidating body it was. It humbled her, but it also scared her, a reminder of all the forces in her life that were out of her control.

With her boyfriend by her side, however, Dia didn’t see all that. She only saw the beauty, the sinewy strands of sunlight that hung from the water’s surface and diffused all around her. She felt safe, comforted, enveloped by the water as though it were You’s arms wrapping themselves around her.

In Dia’s peripheral vision, she saw You gesturing for her, a sidelong glance showing that he was moving toward an outcropping of coral. Dia began to swim in the same direction, but before she could get too far, You turned back to her and offered a hand. Dia took it in hers and allowed You to lead her there, just close enough that they could see a school of fish threading a path through the cracks between the coral. An eel poked its head out of a crevice in the sediment below, and Dia let out a sharp screech that registered as little more than bubbles escaping from her mouthpiece.

You pulled her in tight, however, sliding an arm around the small of her back and placing the other gently on her shoulder, calming her anxieties and slowly coaxing her a bit closer, so that the eel was out of reach but aware of their presence. Its beady eyes met their gaze, regarding them with only the most partial curiosity before it shrank back into the hole it called home. Dia turned to You as soon as it did, and though the mouthpiece prevented Dia from seeing that wide grin she loved stretching across his face, his mirth was nonetheless evident in the corners of his eyes.

They stayed there in the water for a little while, hand in hand, until finally Dia squeezed his, her way of signalling she was ready to surface. The two climbed up and up, closer to the canopy of light, until at last they broke through. The muted sub-frequencies that made their home in the water gave way to a cacophony of noise. Waves crashed, seagulls chirped, Dia’s breaths came heavy. She moved to the ladder hanging off the boat and climbed up, offering You a hand once she was on solid ground.

You took off his mouthpiece once he was up as well, revealing the brimming smile it had hidden.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Well, what did you think?”

“I could have done without the eel, for starters,” Dia answered with a wry little smile. “But promise me we’ll stay away from them and I think I can call it a wonderful time.”

You offered up a pout in reply, unhooking his scuba gear and removing it from his wetsuit, freeing his movements. As soon as Dia had done the same, he took advantage of the opportunity and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She was startled enough to let out a faint squeak much more reminiscent of Ruby than herself, but quickly settled her nerves and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his wetsuit-clad body and lingering on the ticklish feeling of his stubble against her skin, the taste of sea salt and brine, the callouses on his lips.

After a time You pulled away, baring a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Sure, no eels next time.”

“Good,” Dia replied. She gave him a stilted nod, though stifled a laugh in the process.

“Okay, but you _do_ have to admit they’re cute-”

Dia interrupted You with a gentle shove, pushing him away and into silence as she began undoing the zipper on her wetsuit, letting it fall away to reveal the elaborate red and white pattern adorning her two-piece. Underneath them the boat rocked idly, churning with the waves of Suruga Bay. It was a small vessel, just large enough to contain the families that often came to Kanan’s dive shop, but the fact that Kanan had gone so far as to let them take it out showed just how good a wingman she really was.

As Dia peeled the wetsuit back from her skin, she noticed that You’s eyes were locked onto her body, and she decided to have a bit of fun making a show of the affair. Her movements slowed to a crawl, making sure that You got every angle he could drink up before it was finally off. She shot him a wink just before folding it up and setting it on the bench.

“You know, it’s unfair if you’re the only one who gets to enjoy the view,” she offered coyly. “It’s _our_ day out, after all.”

Dia might have started their relationship back in high school as someone predisposed toward hiding her affections, the distance that had come with her move to Tokyo and You’s ship rotations had changed all that rather quickly. These days spent in each other’s company were far too precious to be wasted, and the ways You had changed since the days of Aqours made Dia far too enamored to care about her inhibitions. She moved closer, draping an arm around You’s neck and pressing her other hand against his chest, rubbing it slowly with a thumb. Up and down, up and down. You’s face burned a bright crimson like roses in bloom, his normally effervescent voice reduced to little more than a stammer.

“I, uh…”

Dia began pulling down the zipper on You’s wetsuit, until finally it reached the small of his back. You said nothing, but allowed it to fall down from his shoulders. Dia pulled his arms out one by one, and finally the fabric fell to his waist.

“You look so handsome, You.”

Dia offered up a smile that she hoped might soothe his nerves, but it seemed to have little effect. He stared back at her with those puppy dog eyes she’d fallen in love over two years ago, full of sincerity and barely-stifled pleas for reassurance. A finger reached back up to You’s chest, taking its time to trace the scars on his flat chest. His surgery hadn’t been all that long ago, and though he’d healed, the indicators had yet to fade. He winced a bit at first, but when she looked up to meet his gaze, he didn’t ask her to stop.

“I love you, You. I’m lucky I have a man like you in my life.”

The corners of You’s lips twitched upward as Dia spoke, coaxing him from the worst of his insecurities.

“It’s still hard to look at,” he admitted. “Like, it’s amazing, you know? But…”

“The scars don’t mean anything, You,” Dia reassured him. “They heal. And they don’t change how handsome you look.”

“Yeah,” You replied. His smile carried a faint glimmer of unease, but it seemed genuine. Dia’s hand never strayed from his chest, taking its time moving across it, admiring its firmness. His rotations on merchant ships had done even more for his appearance than Aqours and diving had in the past, rendering his physique increasingly attractive to Dia’s eyes.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Dia began after some period of silence. Her voice was gentle, soothing. “Since we were thinking about dinner… how about something a bit more formal?”

You cocked an eyebrow as Dia pulled away, allowing him to remove the rest of his wetsuit. Underneath he wore deep blue swim trunks with waves like those in one of the ukiyo-e paintings Dia loved so much.

“You know I don’t have any formal clothes, Dia.”

“Of course, which is why I was thinking we could fix that. I know a tailor in Numazu that father goes to.”

You grimaced visibly at the mere mention of her dad, who had taken You out to lunch enough times that he’d become well-acquainted with his particular brand of extravagance.

“That sounds expensive,” he replied nervously. “My rotations have a decent salary, but...”

“It’s on me,” Dia interrupted, placing a finger to You’s lips that shushed him. “You can repay me by looking good in it, which I know you’re going to.”

She moved her hand away, revealing the skeptical look on You’s face.

“Am I going to be able to talk you out of this?”

“No, absolutely not.” Dia shook her head firmly, as though she were rejecting someone’s offer in a business deal. “You know how stubborn us Kurosawas are.”

“In that case,” You replied with a suggestive hint in his voice, “how about I just say thank you and then we make out?”

Dia smiled coyly before pulling him in close.

“Good boy.”

~=O=~

The afternoon came and went in a flurry of chauffeured cars and measuring tape, a decisive showing of the lap of luxury Dia had whisked You into. Back in high school she’d never been the type to take advantage of her family’s resources, but with college had come increasing involvement with the family businesses and a sense of ease with enjoying the comfort she’d been born into.

You was never one to argue, of course. Much of his wardrobe growing up had been spare hand-me-downs from Chika’s older sisters, and when he’d begun his transition, getting his hands on enough men’s clothing to constitute a liveable closet wound up being a bigger obstacle than getting testosterone had ever been.

So when Dia brought him into the store, he did his best to keep his mouth shut and not ask too many questions as the tailor took his measurements in a flurry of movements; he didn’t want to seem as out of place as he felt. Though Dia had him pick the fabric, he was happy to cede the rest of the details to her. The difference between a British and Italian cut was far beyond his expertise, after all.

Suddenly, he felt as though he should’ve asked Mari for a crash course in this kind of thing before he let Dia drag him into the deep end, but it was far too late for that.

Before long, however, he found himself being ushered outside the store with a glossily embellished bag containing the suit and its accoutrements, all the way down to a pair of dress shoes with a price tag that had made his heart stop for a brief moment.

The car ride back was silent, with Dia content to stare out at the shoreline as You fidgeted nervously. It was hard not to feel as though he didn’t deserve clothing this nice, clothing that was so _masculine_. Even after all this time, even with a girlfriend like Dia to reassure him, that sense of imposter syndrome was hard to shake. But they arrived back at Dia’s house all the same, and he wasn’t about to avoid a date night. He excused himself to the bathroom and began to change, removing tags and shrugging on each piece of the outfit one at a time, like a puzzle that needed solving. First the dress shirt, then the waistcoat, then the tie. He maneuvered each button into its hole with careful movements, undoubtedly imbuing far too much significance in his actions yet unable to do otherwise.

The dress socks and the slacks came next, then the belt, then the dress shoes. He wiggled his toes around a bit after securing them in place, just trying to get used to the difference in feel between them and his tried-and-true sneakers. Last but not least, he grabbed the suit and put it on. The contours of an Italian cut flattered him; that much was immediately clear. It was a dark, navy blue, accentuated well by the jet black shirt and tie underneath. The waist was slim, showing off his toned, lithe frame with care, and the extra button gave the illusion of a bit more height than he really had.

By the time he finally stepped out Dia had already changed as well, and though he’d seen her in more dresses than he could count, they never stopped blowing him away clean. She wore a svelte red dress that came just down to her lower thighs, showing the kind of leg that she knew drove him wild. Her ears were adorned with hoop earrings, and her makeup was subtle enough that one might not even be able to tell it was there at all.

With a sly smile, she grabbed his hand.

“Come on, the car’s waiting for us. You’re going to love this place.”

~=O=~

You was bemused from the moment the car pulled out of the driveway. It took the opposite direction to Numazu, which was where he assumed they’d be returning. Instead it wound further west, following the coast until their driver split from the main road onto one that was quickly swallowed up by the thick canopy of oaks.

You turned to Dia, arching an eyebrow.

“So… nice place, huh?”

“It is,” Dia replied rather matter of factly. Her hand took You’s, holding it as the car began its trek up a steep incline. Finally, it pulled to a stop. To their right, a grassy hill marked a clearing in the woods. Dia got out, and You followed suit. The driver popped open the trunk and produced a large tote bag, which Dia gestured for You to take hold of. He did so, brows furled but otherwise following Dia’s lead.

“I thought a picnic might be nice,” Dia finally explained, as if hearing all of You’s unvoiced questions. “I hope you don’t mind a little walking.”

She pointed to her own shoes, a pair of flat pumps that contrasted the stilettos she usually wore to formal occasions. Something about height helping in a business meeting, or something like that. It all went over You’s head.

After Dia waved off the driver, the two of them began walking through the grass and up the hill. It wasn’t too arduous a trek, and the faint beginnings of the sunset were more than enough to keep their silence company. Oranges and pinks teased at the edges of the horizon, fraying the crystal blue. More and more became visible as they climbed the hill, until at last the Pacific spread out before You’s eyes. Only this morning they’d been exploring the ocean’s depths; now, they towered above it.

They stopped underneath a lone willow tree that swayed idly in the breeze, its tendril-like branches providing shelter from the elements. With a twinkle in her eye, Dia bade You to set the bag down and pulled out a large cloth, spreading it out on the grass. On top of that came a picnic basket, which she set down with a flourish.

“So picnicking is a formal occasion now?” You asked wryly as he sat down on the cloth. “I didn’t realize so much had changed since the last time I was on land.”

“It is when it’s our date night,” Dia answered. She joined him, sitting down and finding a place for her head in the crook of You’s neck. Their hands laced together, fingers intertwined. “I expect my boyfriend to look suitably dashing. High standards, you know.”

“Of course,” You replied with a laugh. It came out low as the sound vibrated against Dia, evidence of how much his voice had dropped since he’d started on T. “So, how am I doing?”

Dia hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

“Well, if I were to give you a grade… it’d have to be an A+ for sure. I’d be showing you off to the rest of the class and everything.”

Dia pressed herself closer to You, and in turn he let go of her hand in order to wrap an arm around her waist.

“I think you’re giving me a bit too much credit there, babe.”

“Don’t say that,” Dia replied with a small _hmph._ “You’re incredibly handsome. I just wanted an excuse to make you see yourself the way I do.”

You’s lips curled upward.

“I love you, Dia. Thank you for all this.”

“You might not be saying that after we eat,” Dia said with a laugh. “I cooked everything myself.”

“Hey, you’re a good cook,” You replied indignantly.

“Compared to you? Not likely. But…” Dia leaned forward and opened up the basked, before turning to You with a coy smile. “I did make your favorite. So hopefully that scores me a few points.”

You’s eyes widened as Dia pulled out a plate of Salisbury steak, along with a bottle of champagne. She spoiled him, really.

“Would you like to do the honors?” she asked as she handed the bottle to him.

“I’ll try not to get the suit wet,” You replied with a wry look. Cautiously he twisted the bottle, until at last the cork went flying into the evening sky and a thick trail of mist bellowed forth from the mouth of the bottle. Dia produced two flutes, and before long each glass was brimming with the liquid gold.

“To us?” You asked.

“To us,” Dia replied.

They clinked the glasses together and each took a sip, savoring the crisp bite of the carbonation against their tongues.

“I didn’t realize it would be kind of chilly,” Dia spoke idly as they sipped and pulled out the food she’d prepared. “But this is warming me up already.”

You turned to her, a frown painted across his face.

“You didn’t bring a jacket?”

Dia shook her head.

“No, I didn’t think about it. I’ll be okay, though.”

You wasn’t having it - within a flash he’d removed his suit jacket, and draped it over Dia’s shoulders. The limp sleeves swayed idly with the breeze, and Dia turned to You with a pout.

“I did _not_ buy you that just to have you take it off.”

“Too bad,” You replied with a tongue stuck out childishly. He leaned back, showing off his figure a bit more. With just his waistcoat on over his dress shirt, he quickly noticed Dia staring. She turned her gaze away as soon as he did, however, and pulled the jacket tighter against her body. “Spend too long admiring the view and the food is going to get cold, you know,” he teased.

Dia heaved a sigh, then scooted toward him. Her eyes locked onto his as her hand found purchase against his stubbled cheek.

“Let it, I have more important things to worry about.”

As Dia pressed her lips against You’s underneath the willow tree, the last of the sun finally dipped below the horizon, content to lie in rest until its next journey across the sky. The ocean seemed to glow an ethereal cyan against the backdrop of the darkening night sky, as though their own passion for one another had lingered under the waves and was just now set alight. Dia whispered You’s name like a mantra against his lips as she kissed him over and over again, and he wrapped his arms around her body as he returned the affection.

These days together were precious as gold, and You would never have traded them for the world itself. All he needed was Dia, and her love for him. That alone made him happy.


End file.
